Cambios
by Pat88
Summary: Reto "Una pareja para..." del mes de Septiembre, le toco a Gale. Modificada.


.

.

 **Discleamer: THG no me pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento.**

Esto, de igual forma, va para el reto de "Una pareja para…" del mes de Septiembre (si un poco atrasada) del foro El diente de león, toco el buen Gale. No recuerdo si específicamente tiene que ser feliz, pero adoro la tragedia.

.

.

 **Cambios.**

 **Por Pat**

.

.

Había pasado algunos años, quizá, ocho, diez, doce, no recordaba en ese momento. Pensó que lo había superado, sí, él lo pensó. Pero el dejar de pensar en algo o alguien no significara que lo olvidaras o que te perdonaras. Corrección. Perdonar no significa olvidar o ¿era al revés?

Él continuo su vida, a como seguramente ella lo hizo, recuerda a todos los que lucharon hombro a hombro junto a ellos. Hizo como todo los demás, continuo para hacer honor a sus muertes. Dejo de pensar, como todos, y simplemente, continúo. Siguió. Quizá, tal vez, huyo solamente, huyo de todo mal recuerdo, nunca quiso volver a encontrarse porque sabía que jamás se había perdonado, sabía que jamás se perdonaría y él era demasiado soberbio como para detenerse y pensar que él estaba mal. Sí, él dio una idea y se hizo una bomba, pero jamás quiso que ella muriera, mucho menos envió a ella a la guerra. No aceptaría que fuese su culpa, aunque en el fondo, se sentía culpable como cuando se enteró.

No sólo se sintió mal, sino que fue un fogonazo de que él ya no era él.

.

Dio un suspiró demasiado largo, sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar el sobre que tenía en las manos. Miró la letra tan cálida y varonil, el mismo nombre y la misma dirección. Hizo lo mismo que otras veces, camino hasta el escritorio que tenía en el pequeño despacho, tomo la llave junto a la foto donde estaban sus hermanos y abrió el cajón del centro, la arrojo y se dispuso a cerrarla para poder "olvidar" como siempre, pero algo lo detuvo. Alzó lentamente su mano izquierda y toco su mejilla, una lagrima, hacía tanto que no lloraba. Luego un sollozo. Segundos después, se rompió.

.

Aun con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos abrió la primera carta, para este momento las 5 cartas están organizadas por orden cronológico. Él sabe mucho sobre ellos, han hablado tanto y tan poco sobre los trágicos amantes en la televisión que dejo de ponerle atención y se centró más en continuar. Lo que fuera que significara continuar.

.

 ** _Gale:_**

 _Han pasado dos años desde que la guerra termino, hace seis meses he querido escribirte pero realmente no fuimos ni amigos, aun así te hemos visto por la televisión. Seguramente te han pasado informes del estado del Distrito Doce, sin embargo, debo decirte que todo ha mejorado para bien. Las pocas personas que regresaron a lo que era nuestro hogar son felices, no hay muchas cosas ni casas pero son realmente felices. Tal vez no te importe pero, he empezado a construir nuevamente la panadería de mis padres, quiero honrar a mi familia haciendo lo que amábamos y que nos alimentó (aunque solo fueran los puros panes rancios). Hemos retomado un ritmo pausado como antes, pero alegre. Debo decir que te asombrarías al ver que ya no existe esa extraña línea entre veta y zona comercial, poco a poco vienen familias de otros distritos y esto nos pone, si se puede, más felices. Todo ha valido la pena._

 _PD: Ella está bien, ha cambiado._

 ** _Atte. Peeta Mellark_**

.

Para cuando terminó de leer, se sintió aterrado. Habían pasado por tanto y nunca había notado que tan estúpido era y seguía siendo, jamás pensó en arreglar las cosas o, quizá, realmente nunca le intereso algo más que no fuese él. Tantos años y por fin lo entendió. Él falló. Él le falló, no tanto por haber matado con su bomba a su hermana, sino por nunca poner atención a los sentimientos de ella, a las necesidades de ella, a sus miedos, por jamás desempeñarse como un amigo, la alejo con todas y cada una de sus acciones… sin embargo, el panadero si lo hizo, el panadero si la comprendió.

.

La recordó, su trenza larga y oscura, sus mechones rebeldes enmarcando su cara y el viento moviéndolos en una danza traviesa, la sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba escapar y que podían divertirlo, su silencio reconfortante, sus ojos grises como nubes llenas de agua, como nubes de tormenta y se sintió mal, recordó las pocas metas que tenía y los contados sueños de él junto a ella… y le dolió, de nuevo, de una forma diferente, más real. Recordó el momento en que ella le pidió huir, él la observo triste, desesperada, asustada, también recordó el motivo por el cual no escaparon, sus celos. No fue el que dejaran atrás otras familias o la rebelión, él se sentía celoso y en un arranque de orgullo y egoísmo dijo que no, que él no huiría.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de recordar alguna acción desinteresada, pero no veía nada.

Agarro la segunda carta y comenzó a leer.

.

 ** _Gale:_**

 _Ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas. Comenzando por cosas triviales, creo que Paylor ha hecho un excelente trabajo como presidenta de Panem, así mismo los demás involucrados en el gobierno, nos han ofrecido varias veces cargos, como te imaginaras, ella se puso loca, fue al bosque y trajo una gran variedad de animales muertos, te confieso que vi mi nombre en algunas ardillas. La panadería ha sido terminada hace un par de años, al principio tuve algunos episodios, podía ver a mi padre y hermanos horneando y a mi madre en el taburete detrás de la caja registradora, a veces me escondía, otras veces pasaba días sin abrirla, tenía miedo de que un día me voltearan a ver y me dijeran que su muerte fue por mi culpa, aun me da escalofríos al recordar. Ella y yo comenzamos a acercarnos, somos casi la única familia que nos queda a ambos. Te extraña. Eras parte de ella aunque no lo creas. Esperamos noticias tuyas pronto._

 _PD. Con noticias me refiero a algo que nos puedas contar por medio de una carta, ¿qué has hecho?, qué has pensado?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿eres feliz?, no las cosas que salen en la televisión._

 ** _Atte. Peeta Mellark_**

 _._

Otra ráfaga de sollozos se presentó en él. Jamás podría odiar a Peeta, Katniss se lo había advertido pero él no le creyó del todo, sabía que Peeta amaba a Katniss y por eso era así con ella, pero conocer su amabilidad de primera mano había sido un golpe a la realidad muy fuerte. Nuevamente pensó en sí mismo, él no era amable, ni si quiera con su familia, pocas veces cariñoso, creía en la igualdad y la justicia y, aun así, había sido injusto con ella, había sido injusto con Peeta, y más injusto con él. Él más que nadie había sido desigual e injusto con él mismo. Él no mereció a Katniss en ningún momento. Él merecía sufrir, perder todo como ellos y ser infeliz.

.

Se quedó mirando fijamente la nada, no supo cuantos minutos pasaron cuando tomo la tercer carta.

.

 ** _Gale:_**

 _A estas alturas ya te habrás enterado de la noticia. No pretendo darte explicaciones ni nada, ni mucho menos deseo hacerte algún daño, ella tampoco. La amo y sobretodo, ella me ama. A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, de las pesadillas y mis episodios hemos podido encontrar el balance perfecto para poder seguir adelante. Ya paso el tiempo suficiente para sentirnos desgraciados por lo que hemos perdido, es tiempo de que por fin haya algo de recompensa para nosotros; ya no basta con ver a los niños corriendo por la plaza frente a la panadería sin rastro alguna de miedo o hambre en sus ojos, es el momento perfecto para nosotros… para ustedes también, ella no lo dice, pero piensa en ti y sé que se sentiría feliz al verte celebrar junto a nosotros nuestro tostado y boda. Será en un par de semanas, el domingo para ser exacto, alrededor de las 9 de la mañana iremos al edificio de justicia y saliendo directo a nuestra casa para el tostado, al final comenzaremos con un pequeño convivio, solo familia y amigos cercanos. Te agradecería discreción, Katniss ha estado paranoica con la idea de que Plutarch se entere y filme todo._

 _PD: Tu madre y hermanos igual son bienvenidos._

 ** _Atte. Peeta Mellark_**

.

Esta vez, no lloro. En parte ya se había resignado a que ellos se hubieran caso, siempre tuvo la duda de a quién había escogido ella, estaba con Peeta, pero en el fondo una mínima esperanza le decía que nunca le había dado otra opción, él se había ido y, así como él, se resignó pero con las cartas anteriores sabía que aunque Katniss se hubiese quedado a su lado, realmente necesitaba a Peeta para poder ser feliz.

Y él, él necesitaba algo, pero no sabía qué, probablemente la quisiera a ella, tal vez no. Probablemente, ya no la quería. Había pasado tanto tiempo que pocas veces la pensaba de una forma sexual o amorosa, le dolía por todo lo que habían pasado y como habían terminado las cosas pero… había un pero.

Recordó el día en que se dio la noticia de la boda de los amantes trágicos, había lanzado una botella hacia el proyector, luego de hacer un berrinche, se dio un baño y se fue directo a emborrachar, entre la bruma de alcohol olvido el por qué, solo sabía que el panadero había ganado, pero el premio ya no tenía el mismo valor, al menos no para él.

Recordó mil cosas, hasta que una primicia se sentó en su memoria ¿qué es el amor?

.

El amor es… el amor es… el amor es lo que siento por mi familia. Se dijo con franqueza.

Luego entendió que solo conocía ese tipo de amor, nunca había amado realmente a alguien de forma romántica y casi no tenía amigos o no los consideraba amigos realmente.

Tomo la cuarta carta. Comenzó a leerla.

 ** _Gale:_**

 _Han pasado más de 5 años, ha ocurrido algo, quizá ya ni te importe, pero ustedes fueron realmente amigos y creí apropiado contártelo. A mí me puso feliz porque significa que realmente estamos saliendo adelante, significa que ella ha cambiado para bien. No, no me refiero a que ella baile de alegría y se ría carcajadas todo el día, eso es algo bizarro. Nos encontrábamos comiendo un guiso de ardilla y te vimos por la televisión, ella sonrió, y dijo: "A pesar de todo, espero sea feliz". Me miró a los ojos, siguió comiendo. Luego de ese día, se abrió a mi esa parte de su vida que había mantenido en silencio, aunque no sé el por qué, quizá para que no me pusiera celoso o porque fueron años difíciles, cada que hablaba sonreía. Me conto como se conocieron y como creció su amistad, como te admiraba y como poco a poco fue teniéndote miedo, en que momento desconfió de ti y cuando dejaste de ser su amigo realmente. Fue doloroso hablar, específicamente, de la muerte de Prim y luego con pesar en su voz me conto de cuando ella se despidió de ti para siempre, como si fueses algo terrible. Disculpa por la crudeza de mis palabras pero me siento obligado a contar todo el contexto. Por favor, no te sientas traicionado por ella al decirme todo, simplemente ocurrió. Yo entendí por qué eran tan importantes uno para el otro, la lealtad, la seguridad, la protección, el apoyo, la confianza, todo sirvió para que hicieran llevaderas las cargas a sus espaldas… Creo que me he extendido demasiado, ella te quiere, eres parte de la poca familia que le queda, si tan solo ustedes entendieran realmente el significado de perdonar, no es olvidar y hacer como que nada ocurrió, al contrario, perdonar en enfrentarse a eso, no aferrarse y dejar ir sin olvidar, recordar sin que lastime y duela de forma negativa._

 _PD. Ojalá esta vez sí contestes, realmente desearía contarle algo nuevo de ti a Katniss, obviamente, luego de una buena discusión por parte de ella._

 ** _Atte. Peeta Mellark_**

.

Perdonar es recordar sin ningún sentimiento negativo.

Perdonar es una forma de querer, de amar.

Entonces sí eso fuese así, él jamás había amado a alguien más que no fueran sus hermanos o su madre. Qué sentía cuando recordaba a Katniss, le dolía. Pero por qué le dolía, le dolía porque había traicionado todo el significado de la palabra amistad, él la había dejado tirada, se había cegado en sus sueños de lucha y justicia, justicia y gloria, gloria para él, solo para él porque quería quedarse con todo, con el reconocimiento y la chica, aunque la chica se hubiese perdido en un mundo de depresión y muertos que él no veía. Pero por qué les dolían a ellos todos esos muertos… "No podemos luchar unos contra otros… No habrá suficiente de nosotros para continuar luego" Recordó dijo Peeta alguna vez, y tenía mucha razón. No quedaba mucho de la Katniss que quería, no quedaba mucho de él mismo, no quedaba mucho de quienes fueron parte activa en la guerra.

Perdonar… perdonar… perdonar. Él había perdonado a Katniss por haber escogido a Peeta, él había perdonado a… él había perdonado… No, él no había perdonado a nadie, porque simplemente él no se había perdonado así mismo.

El recuerdo de unos ojos azules que le miraban dulce mientras se retorcía de dolor en una mesa con la espalda destrozada. Prim. Prim se había ido y había sido su culpa. Y no amaba a Katniss. Su corazón, de verdad, se rompió por primera vez. Había odiado a diestra y siniestra… pero entonces… ¿qué había sentido por ella?

.

Todo, ciertamente, todo le llevaba a una sola palabra. Amor. Antes de los juegos sus sueños, si se pueden llamar así, eran de ellos juntos, casándose, teniendo hijos de la veta y huyendo al bosque, sólo ellos y su familia, nunca visualizo a nadie más, conoció los celos cuando la vio por televisión interactuar con Peeta, estúpido y egoísta.

Se permitió imaginar una vida junto a ella, pero en este momento no le evoco nada. Antes él decía amarla pero podía besarse con las chicas que llegaban a él para tener algunas caricias que amortiguaran el hambre.

.

Tomó la última carta en sus manos y dibujo los contornos, la examino, era la última carta y en vez de aliviar su alma se sentía más pesado, será qué pudiese liberarse. Él comenzaba a entender que a pesar de que había ayudado a liberar a Panem, él no se había liberado, él se había llenado de cadenas el alma, el alma y las ganas, las ganas de poder disfrutar, él se burlaba hasta cierto punto de Katniss por ser tan miedosa en lo romántico, en el amor, pero al menos ella lo había intentado y él, él había alejado todo lo bueno que tenía.

Del sobre cayeron algunas fotos. Sintió terror. Las miró desde arriba con una mueca de asco, temía ver que había detrás, ¿la cara de Prim?, ¿las personas muertas que lo perseguían por la noche?, ¿lo que fue su hogar diferente? O, quizá, era…

.

 ** _Gale:_**

 _No sé por dónde empezar, Peeta ha insistido tanto y yo le dije que no, pero siguió insistiendo de que debería hacerlo, ya sé que te escribe a mis espaldas, bueno, dijo que no son tantas veces, pero no me lo había dicho, es más no me consulto antes… creo me desvié del tema. Han pasado tantos años, y no sé por dónde empezar, tal vez no te importe, pero por mi parte necesito hacértelo saber de alguna u otra forma y esta es la manera más directa e indirecta para hacerlo. Gale, te perdono. Por cualquier cosa y desde hace mucho tiempo, te perdono. También te entiendo y quiero que me disculpes por lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, estaba herida, aún lo estoy, pero he entendido y espero tú también puedas entenderme algún día. Ojala pudieras visitarnos algún día, tal vez vayamos todos al lago._

 _PD. Te envío unas fotos._

 _PD2. Espero que también hayas encontrado algo de paz._

 ** _Atte. Katniss Mellark_**

.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad y desesperación comenzó a crecer en su interior cuando vio la primera foto, en ella estaba una Katniss y un Peeta sonrientes, se miraban a los ojos con un brillo especial en ellos, entre los brazos de ella un pequeño bulto rosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima y se sintió sofocado.

Cuando miró la segunda foto comenzó a hiperventilar. Unos ojos azules, como los del panadero, lo miraban directo, la bebé tenía cabello oscuro y la piel olivácea, para demostrarles a todos que igual tenía parte de la veta. El dolor era palpante, su cabeza dolía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus cienes, como para explotarse el cerebro. Recuerdos, llegaron recuerdo y momentos, y horas, y días interminables junto a Katniss, su amiga.

En la tercera la pequeña había crecido, estaba sentada en las piernas de Katniss que se encontraba en una mecedora, ambas con vestidos de flores ambas mirando sonrientes hacia el frente, junto a ellas Peeta cargaba un bebé rubio de ojos grises quien se abrazaba su cuello como si la vida dependiera de eso. Pero sus manos, en un ángulo algo incómodo se tomaban fuerte, la foto le transmitió una calidez que doblegó su orgullo.

Tenía más de 35 años, hacía mucho había buscado libertad, pero nunca busco la paz interior, era el momento de salir a adelante. Esa noche lloró, lloró por todos y por él, lloró por Katniss, porque de verdad la había amado pero no de una manera correcta. Lloró por los sueños que alguna vez tuvo y nunca, por miedo, llevo a cabo.

.

El sonido del tren anuncio su llegada a lo que fue su hogar, miró su mano que temblaba, luego observo a una Possy muy excitada por la visita. Comenzó a guardar las cosas con máxima lentitud mientras su hermana le animaba para que se apurara –Tranquila, ellos estarán ahí- le dijo, sin embargo, él seguía tratando de retrasar lo inevitable.

Possy corrió y, de pronto se agachó en el suelo, miró curioso y dos niños, un niño y una niña le sonreían con recelo, Peeta se agacho hacía ellos, diciendo tal vez, palabras agradables que siempre habían en su boca.

De pronto, ella le miraba entre asustada y curiosa, cuando, de improvisto, corrió hacia él y se aferró a su cuello –te extrañe tanto querido amigo- él salió de su ensoñación y la abrazo con la misma fuerza. El amor que había tenido, junto con el fuego interminable, se transformaron por cariño fraternal –Yo también te extrañe tanto, perdóname por favor- y sollozo en su hombro, como niño pequeño, se aferró tan fuerte que pensó la lastimaba pero no le importo, porque él de verdad la había extrañado, porque a él de verdad le había dolido tanto haberle hecho daño, un daño irreparable y, sin embargo, le perdono, para poder salir adelante.

Peeta se acercó a ellos y miro con ternura su esposa, Gale se acercó a él y lo saludo como a un viejo amigo –Gracias, por las cartas y por tu amistad- Peeta se sorprendió un poco, pero como era de esperarse –Gracias a ti por haber regresado- sonrieron.

Al mirar interactuar a Katniss con su familia entendía que él siempre estaría para ella, él necesitaba ver que ella era realmente feliz para poder perdonarse y así seguir delante, porque realmente, el sufrimiento, valía la pena.

 **Fin.**

.

.

Un poco tarde, pero por fin termine. Espero les haya gustado. Para el FF me inspiré o, más bien, creo le pegaba como que mucho a Gale, se llama Changes de Black Sabbath y es simplemente hermosa!

Saludos, Pat!


End file.
